Halftime
by FaithBlossom
Summary: Quick lemon oneshot idea I had. Didn't you ever think that the Auroch's championship win was a little bit suspect? Lulu takes advantage of the halftime break to do her part for the underdogs. LuluxBicksonxAbus rated MA for adult content. Enjoy!


**Halftime**

_"__Ladies and gentlemen I hope you have stayed with us to see this incredible turnaround! 3-0 down at halftime, the Besaid Aurochs are about to win their first championship at the cost of the hosts the Luca Goers! You must praise the underdogs for this historic achievement but this commentator places the blame heavily on Goers forwards Bickson and Abus, who have been unable to register a single shot on target this half between them; they haven't even looked like they have been focused on the game!"_

Bickson examined the data-slate once more as he went over the team's tactics and attack patterns, Abus sat on the bench opposite him re-applying his wrist and shin guards as both sat and waited for the light above their locker-room monitor to flash red to signal the start of the second half of the championship game. He sat reading scouting reports on the Auroch's defence and listened as he heard the rest of the team running drills in their practice pool in the training area next door.

A knock at their open door drew the attention of the star forwards as they looked to see a raven-haired woman standing between it. She was tall and pale, with piercing red irises and an unusual outfit made up of intertwined belts, fur pelt and a criminally low-cut neck line. Bickson smiled towards her as Abus went back to his kit bag.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for autographs at the moment…" he said in a sincere manner, "we'll take any requests at the fan panel once we've won the championship." He finished before turning back around to focus on the data-slate once more.

The forward looked back at his roster display until he heard the clank of metal on the locker-room's floor and heavy ruffle of material falling with it. As he looked again to the doorway he was surprised to see the woman still there.

"Oh…but I am not here for an autograph."

Both of the forwards stared in shock at her as she nonchalantly closed the door behind her before slowly turning back to face them. Her black robes were on the floor in front of her as she stood confidently with a hand resting on her hip. Bickson was captivated, his gaze ran up from her black heels to a set of long, shapely legs perfectly silhouetted inside dark stockings…up to her short black underwear and then to her pale torso and impossibly pert and heaving cleavage…where his gaze remained. Abus, croaked uncomfortably as he looked upon her;

"I…I'm afraid that you'll have to leave, we have a game in fifteen minutes…" he mumbled unconfidently.

The woman tilted her head to one side before slowly stepping over her robes and towards the benches where the men were sat. She moved over to Bickson and slowly lowered herself onto his lap so she could face Abus opposite.

"This does not please you?" She asked in a faux-concerned manner as Bickson's hands tentatively held her waist as she pushed her backside into him.

"It's…no, not at all…it's just…" he stumbled.

She leant forward towards him and rested her hands on his knees, cresting her head up as his eyes followed down to her chest, as Bickson held her hips tighter as she pushed even further onto his rapidly-hardening shorts. Abus gulped as the goddess's ruby irises bored deep into him…before he could open his mouth to reinforce his argument her lips were on his and he recoiled before submitting to her taste. Her hands gripped his thighs tightly as they kissed passionately while she felt Bickon's behind her reach around her torso to her chest, she smiled underneath her kisses as her hands slowly reached up to Abus' groin, where she unbuckled his shorts and reached inside.

Bickson pushed forward and gently guided to woman off his lap and onto the floor, where she knelt between the benches and pulled Abus's shorts down to the floor while Bickson did the same. A pale hand reached inside Abus's underwear and coaxed his member out as she felt it rapidly harden in her grasp…she turned her head to face an eager Bickson who was holding his own towards her lips. Her left hand reached up towards him and cupped his undercarriage gently as she massaged it and pursed her lips around his manhood, gently sliding it in her mouth as he cradled the back of her head while she pumped Abus with her right. The Goers forwards took a handful of her chest each as she felt them grip and grasp in between slow groans from her pleasuring. She released Bickson's lust from her mouth and stroked him hard as she turned her tongue's attention towards his strike partner who thrust into her throat with increasing vigour.

As the Goers continued with their 'fan', Bickson moved her back over to the bench where her had been sitting and lifted her onto it so that she squatted along its width. He moved around behind her as she continued to pleasure Abus with her mouth and moved her underwear aside as he entered her fully to a loud approving groan. He thrust hard against her pale flesh as he watched her head bob in unison with his thrusts onto Abus, whom was grasping her long black braids tightly in each fist. The three rocked hard with pleasure as their bodies began to glisten with sweat and the room echo with the panting of each. Bickson thrust hard as his eagerness was rewarded with the shudder of the young woman's thighs as he watched his member glisten with her orgasm…smiling he pulled himself out and moved her aside as he lay on the bench. The woman kicked her underwear and heels off as she mounted him fully, as Abus moved behind…she gasped loudly as both men were inside of her as the bodies of the three coalesced in a hot orgy of the flesh. The three continued as each forward's groans grew with volume and their thrusts more desperate as they reached climax. As both men buried into her, the young woman noticed the red light flashing above the monitor at the end of the room, smiling as her goal was being achieved…she looked down to see Bickson lift his head towards the alert but tactfully smothered him in her ample chest, much to his gratification. As the three continued the young woman smiled at her deception and revelled in every flash of the light…until both men signaled their own climaxes. With a quickly flurry Bickson came hard inside her, slumping back on the bench with exhaustion and spent energy, Abus continued for a minute longer before pulling himself out and releasing his desire over her in copious amounts before falling against the locker-room wall equally spent.

As the three recovered from their exertion a loud banging rang from their door as the Goers coach bellowed for his men to get back onto the sphere pool…with panic the forwards gathered their kit and sprinted out, falling over each other and cursing themselves for missing the start of the half.

As they bundled out of the door, Lulu sat there and smiled to herself as she watched the monitor, she grinned and whispered quietly;

"Go Aurochs."


End file.
